A New Awakening
by DarkAngel1351
Summary: Bella Swam was left by the Cullen's about 47 years ago and is reunited with them one day. The only thing is, she was changed and now Edward has to show her what love can be once again. B/E
1. The Names Bella

The Names Bella

_A/N- Just wanted to clear a few things up before I started out y story. This is one of my first Twilight fanfictions and it's been a long time since I have sat down and wrote out a story so be kind with the reviews and some constructive criticism would be mostly appreciated. D Another thing, I won't go into much detail about the boys down at La Push and all the major happening with them because I figure most of you have read the books and already know yourself. One big note to take of is that the Cullen's never came back like they did towards the end of __New Moon__. I have also changed quite a few things on her meeting of Jake and a few other subjects so if you get confused then let me know and I will try to clear it up for you. There may be a few references back to __New Moon__ and __Eclipse__ so if you have not read them and don't want to be spoiled of them, be careful reading my story because they may or may not pop up. Well with that all said, sit back and enjoy the story. 3 _

_Disclaimer__ – Stephanie Meyer owns pretty much everything but my story ideas… lucky bitch. lol ___

The Names Bella 

It was forty seven long painful years since he last me… I can still remember the way his arms felt when he held me. I remember those days as if it was only yesterday, the day I was whole with my family. I've always told myself to move on and not to look back on the past, but in times like these I can't help but miss his cold embraces. His lips were like the two palest rubies that would always give me suck butterflies with their butterfly caresses. And those eyes, oh those eyes, the ones that still haunt me in my sleep to show me what I have to live without, well not really live.

My name is Bella Swan and the man that in which I speak of is the same who has torn my heart out that day in the woods. Taken my love and held it before me as he crushed it to pieces. But those days are over and I've found that it's not his fault for not being able to return the feelings I thought he had. Edward Cullen.

During the time before my transformation into a world of darkness and blood, was a period that lasted for about two years. Not long after the Cullen's departure out of my life, I learned life was a lot harder to live out without the person who you hold dearest in it. Somehow, I managed to use all my energy in the simple things like getting out of bed and getting an education, but it almost seemed like my body was on autopilot. I still functioned like any other human being, but my heart and soul was no longer a part of me. I felt so empty and even with the help of my new friends down at La Push, I still wasn't fully content. I can still remember the day where Charlie snapped after 4 months of my heavy depression and expressionless looks.

He yelled at me for never doing anything but eating, sleeping, cleaning, making dinner and going to school. He had told me forcefully that I needed to go down to La Push and meet up with my childhood friend Jake and snap out my state of depression. That day Charlie drove me down to make sure I didn't bail out and that how I met the entire La Push gang. After everything happened in the two years of meeting the boys, me and Jake had grown unbelievably close and her knew all about the Cullen's and I knew everything about his and his friends secret of being werewolves. Jake helped mend my heart but in the process he happened to fall in love with me but I could never return the favor to him.

Moving on, one day there was an accident. I had never seen it coming and when it did it hit me so hard and caught me and everyone else off guard. One thing Edward and his family had left behind was the threat of Victoria, who still had a grudge to spill all of my blood. She had, unfortunately, decided to pay me a visit one of the days I was on my way back home from college. I was walking to my truck when all of a sudden I felt a hard, cold hand on my shoulder and a faint voice that sent chills all throughout my body. A sudden sharp and excruciating pain ripped through my body and I felt the warm sensation of blood on my lower stomach. I feared to look down and look at was there, or rather what wasn't there. The pain was unbearable and I never thought it was possible for so much pain to be endured by a single person. The whole time I prayed to god that Jake and the boys would show up but the thing behind that was that they wouldn't… and they never did.

Victoria threw me aside and quickly advanced on my quivering fame. At that moment I knew it would be all over and my life would come to an automatic stop. I felt the sting as her fangs pierced my neck and I opened my eyes faintly to see a gang of vampires all behind her. I saw their blood lust and at that moment a shot of fear had ripped through my body. As the fear hit me I had all of a sudden felt four other pairs of teeth rip through my sensitive skin in various other places. There was no other way to describe the pain I felt that night as the five vampires drank the life from me and left me for dead. Fortunately for me however, I felt my tiny, pain filled frame be picked off and carried brisk fully away as I passed out.

I had woken up a day later and waves of pain coursed through my body. I felt the changed occurring and I could feel my life leaving my body with every breathe I took. I was surprised to feel a wet cloth on my forehead and I opened my eyes to see a face of a god. But it could never even come close to comparing to MY god. He had extremely pale features, sunken in cheeks with high cheek bones that were very pronounced. His eyebrows shaped the outline of his lids ruggedly and his nose was rounded with elegance to it. His eyes were one of his main features that stood out to me the most. They were of a crystal blue and it was unlike any other seeing the blue. They were most definitely un-human and I had a sense that he was looking into the pits of my soul with those eyes. Lastly, he had a mess of silver blonde locks that were long and flowing halfway down his back.

He looked at me with great curiosity and yet a sense of worry. I tried to open my mouth to say something to the mysterious man but all that came out was my screams as I felt another rip of pain go through my body. I could tell I was drawing to the end of my transformation because of the intense pain becoming more and more unbearable. But then it could also be because the stranger kept whispering it into my ear. Either way, I didn't care I just wanted the pain to end. Moments later I passed out as I felt my heart rate slowing and slowing by the second.

After the experience of my death and rebirth, I found out who exactly this so stranger was. His name was David and he had been a vampire for two years. He too, like me, never wanted to harm humans so he had made himself stick to the vegetarian lifestyle and it still mystifies me how much control he had when we met. I discovered that the reason behind his blue eyes were that he had the power to see through people eyes to tell if they were lying or not.

For the next few weeks he helped me adjust to my new world and he took care of me until I knew it was time for me to go and find Jake. I knew I couldn't just leave them behind without them knowing where I was and what happened. But yet I still dreaded what they would say when they found out about what happened to me. I was stuck on the thought that they would kill me.

I shared a lot of my secrets with David and we had became close friends in those few weeks so he made the choice to accompany me back to Forks to find Jake and give me support. It seemed that I did have luck on my side when I went to meet up with the La Push gang. They were heartbroken and even though they didn't try to kill me or outcast me, they couldn't stand me being around with the "demon" that hosted inside my body. Jake cried and was upset but he managed to be there for me. Even till this day he is still there whenever I need him but our close friendship ended that day. The whole gang did do something for me before I left and it killed me to do it but I knew it had to be done. They told the town of my death and make it look like a terrible accident happened. They promised to take care of Charlie for me and after that day I haven't returned to Forks but I manage a phone call every now and then to check up on everyone.

With that part of my life over and done with, I moved on and made sure to move as far as possible away from Forks. We started out in the UK and together the two of us lived together in a small house for about ten years before finding a new place to move. We didn't want to make it obvious of our existence so we didn't stay long enough to get attached to people. We stayed in many different places like Alaska, Florida, Canada, Australia, Ireland, England and other places. I drove many different cars and owned many different houses. It seemed that David was quite the billionaire in his human years so we had no problem with money. I attended some of the best and worst colleges and I had a very wide variety of knowledgeable subjects. I changed my looks over and over again and never really found one that really suited me until now. David and I only lived with each other for about thirty five years before I knew it was time to depart from each other because our roads held different paths. We promised to keep in touch and we still do talk now.

Over those thirty some odd years we had developed a relationship, not of love, but more of a physical one every now and then. It had started one day in the first years the two of us took off on our own. Sure we loved each other, but it was a love of having someone there and not of being in love. I could never fall for someone the way I had for Edward. But getting back to my story… one night I couldn't keep the feelings of loosing my angel in and I had a mental break down and had gotten drunk off my ass in hopes to get rid of the memories and David was there for me and shit happened between us and we took comfort in it. So every so often I had him in my bed and it helped to have someone's arms around me holding me close as they screamed my name.

Now even though I'm a vampire, I have traits that are still human. Something went wrong during my transformation and it could have been because of all the vampires who bit me, but I brought quite a few traits with me to the other side. For one, I could still eat and feel the sensations that humans go through but not as bad as them. I could dream and I could sleep but it wasn't necessary for me to. My power is also to do with my eyes, and that is to see the past in touch and give other visuals in my head.

I currently live in California once again and my wardrobe is of a large variety. I live in a nice house on the coast of the beach and from my balcony in my room I have the most breath taking sight at sunset. My closet is lined from top to bottom with clothes and shoes because after he left, I picked up a love for fashion. My hair has turned a lighter brown and I have light blonde highlights throughout my head. I've got three different tattoos, my bellybutton pierced, and my nose. My first tattoo is at the front of my stomach but lower to my hips. It is a small rose with thorns all through it and it symbolizes my weak appearance with my strong front underneath. The next tattoo is one on my arm which is a barbed wire design and it goes around my upper arm in a band. The last tattoo is one in the middle of my upper back that stretches a ways down my back in a Celtic design of a cross.

So now begins the story of my life and I'm on my way home at the moment. I am rockin' out my new wardrobe in the heat of this summer days. I'm wearing a pair of jean short shorts with my Corona bathing suit top. I threw my hair up in a sloppy bun and sunglasses cover my face with big hoop earrings. On my feet I adorn a pair of black flip flops with manicured toes. Oh, and I can't even explain the tan Id been able to get because of my remaining human traits. I was never able to get darker but I have a perfect sun kissed tan now. All in all, I am a sight to behold if I do so say myself. My confidence has gotten better and I have become more sure and independent of myself. I stop at the red light and I can see people check out my new silver Chevrolet Corvette.

The light turns green and now I'm off in a flash to get home and relax. I had spent most of my day at the beach and now all I want to do is lie down and get rid of the memories of my past. I pull up in front of my home and exit my car and get in my house in record speed thanks to my vampire abilities. Within five minutes I had already had a bath drawn and was in the process of stripping off my clothes all over in a rush to wash up. As I soaked up the warm water on my semi cold skin, and sighed. I had my drink already made and I sipped at my Pina Colada.

I wonder how I having so many things and a nice place to live Isn't enough to make me happy. I let my thoughts wander for a bit before I decided I had enough time in the tub and I slipped on a blue racer back tank top and matching blue shorts with some sort of animation on them. All freshened up, I lie in my bed and stare out at the beach through my window and I feel my body relax and prepare it self for sleep.

"My love… I wish I never had to wake with out you in my life… you have my heart until the day I leave this work for good…"

_A/N – So what do you think? Reviews would be nice to get. Let me know if anything confused you and Ill clear up areas in my story better. I want at the least 5 reviews before I post he next chapter. _


	2. Night Club Life

A/N – Ok, so I may have had a few spelling errors and wrong words in that last chapter but it was late when I wrote it

_A/N – Ok, so I may have had a few spelling errors and wrong words in that last chapter but it was late when I wrote it. The link to Bella's bathing suit is in my profile so go check it out. Here's the next chapter to my story. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer – Same as always I own nothing but my story plot. Also, the songs I used in this story are not mine and they belong to their original makers. _

Night Club Life

As I awake I can feel the rays of the sun hit my face and I can hear the faint crashing of the waves out my window. I lie in bed and I contemplate going back to bed but my body won't let me. Reluctantly I open my eyes and the sight, to any human, would be breathtaking, but to me it is an average sight to behold. The French doors hat opened up to my balcony was open and the silky curtains were blowing in the wind. The Sun shined through the doors and the huge, sparkly ocean could be seen from the position I was in.

Carefully sitting up in bed I feel around for my TV remote and find it somewhere towards the end of my bed. I flick on the TV to MTV with music videos and I lay back for a few minutes listening to the song. I hear the beat to one of the songs that I had strangely took a liking to, "I'm So Hood" by DJ Khaled.

Most people would think that rap music is so pointless but there is so much power to it. The way it makes the body sway to the rhythm… almost hypnotizing. My lips curl into a grin and I know this will be my morning theme song for the day. Quickly I hop out of bed and turn the surround speakers on to my TV and blast the song playing.

The music sets my mood for the day and I know already what I'm going to wear that day. It was said on the radio the other day that it'd be a chilly morning so I walk to my closet and lay out a pink, white and black bikini. I knew I would end up going swimming at some point so I figured I would wear something over it. I placed the clothes down on my bed and threw a pair of baggy grey army sweatpants on top of the bikini. Then I finally made my way down to my basement.

I entered the room and I knew this was one of my favorite places of my house. I cautiously walked over to the mats on the far side of the wall and took my stance. You see, my basement is the place I set up where I can battle train. I've got punching bags, a huge assorted weapon wall, vaulting horse, bars, and other things that can be used to train.

My spot however would have to be the meditation part of it. I have my mats and a small sanctuary where I set up pictures of the ones who are dearest to me. As a matter of fact I keep everyone's pictures lined all over my walls down here. It gives me a motive to stay alive, well as alive as I can be, and to remember those who mean the most. I have pictures of David, Jake, Quil, Embry, and the rest of the La Push group. Then there are other pictures of Charlie and Rene, my childhood, and the friends I have made throughout my life.

This room is a bit of a sanctuary to me and I make sure to come down almost everyday just to look at the faces of all the ones who are dear to me. I feel a pang of depression as I know there are others who are not on the wall. I have always felt a part of me was empty until The Cullen's came into my life and I thought the spot that felt empty would never come apart, but apparently I was wrong about that one. Thinking of them kills my soul and the pain claims my heart. I wish every day to take the pain away but it's almost impossible for all of it to go away. I can distract myself from it at times but it will never go away completely I fear.

After my daily meditation I make my way up the stairs and up to my room where I can still hear the music blaring, "Bust It Baby" by Plies. The song put a smile on my mouth and I'm up in a flash just to listen to it.

I run to my dresser where I have a vanity all set up with a wall length mirror. I admire myself for a while and then I pull out my brush and brush out all the knots in my hair from sleep. I throw my hair up in a sloppy bun and apply a light shade of makeup to my face. My black eyeliner is light but is still visible when you looked at me. A sparkly pink and sliver adorned my eyelids and a bit of mascara to make my eyelashes longer and more seductive. I loved dressing up and putting on makeup because it made me feel better at times.

Last were the clothes I threw on my bed. I quickly pull my tank top over my head and took my short off and threw them in my hamper and enjoyed the feeling of being nude. I would have blushed and never felt comfortable in my skin when I was human but now it never bothered me.

I tidied my room up and made it look more in place and then I slid the bikini bottoms up my smooth, tanned legs and pulled the bikini top over my head. The top has thicker straps that tie behind my neck in a halter fashion and the cut in the front was tight so it pushed my chest out baring the cleavage I adopted when I changed.

After I was changed not only had I gone through the change mentally but also physically. My body has become curvier and my boobs have gotten quite a bit bigger then it was before. I guess I can say that I look like a woman and not so much like a child anymore.

I finished putting on my bikini and then went back to the bed and retrieved my baggy sweatpants. I pull them up over my legs and let then sit low on my hips o that you could see the top of my bikini bottoms underneath. I slipped my feet into my sandals and threw my glasses into my hair so the sat on the top of my head. I walked to the mirror and checked myself over to make sure if I was ready to go. I could almost laugh at how gangster my pants looked as they seemed to be just barely sitting on my hips.

I figured I wouldn't wear a shirt today because of how hot it would get later and so now I looked at my stomach. I loved how smooth and flat my stomach looked. I worked to keep my body more in shape and it paid off everyday. I quickly applied a little bit of lip gloss and then I was out the door.

I climbed into my car, revved the engine, and it was like music to my ears. I rolled the roof down and now I could feel the day's small sun rays hit the top of my head. I checked my rearview mirror and cranked up my radio just in time to listen to "Bust it Baby" yet again as it came on the radio.

_She got me speedin' in the fast lane  
Pedal to the floor mayne, tryna get back to her love  
Best believe she got that good thang  
She my little hood thang, ask around they know us  
You'll know that's my...  
BUSTTTTTT ITTTT... bay bayy  
Everybody know that's my..  
BUSTTTT ITTTTT... bay bayy  
Everybody know thats mine _

I was flooring down the pedal and I was caught in thought listening to the music and feeling my hair flying around me in the wind. I'm not sure yet where I'm going but I guess I will find out when I get there. I do this most days lately. Let my mind carry me away from reality. I wish I could spend all of these moments with him but those days seem to have passed by without looking back.

I'd give anything just to hear that voice again, so soft like velvet. Whenever he talked it was like a melody to come out from those lips. No I can't let my thoughts wander again, because that would be bad news to carry on like that. Last time was unbearable and I don't want to end up like that. 

It was amazing how much time in thought someone could end up in because when I finally came to conscious of what I was doing, it was almost sun set. That was strange. It hadn't felt like I was gone that long. Whatever the matter be, I knew one thing was for sure. I need a drink… and BAD. I consider calling David and see what he is up to but I decide against it because I think I just need time to breathe and forget.

Without another thought I turn the car around and head toward one of the local popular clubs and get ready for a wild night.

**(To the Cullen's)**

"I think it'd be a good idea if we all went out tonight,"

Rosalie said trying to lighten up the tenseness in the Cullen home but it didn't seem to do very much. Ever since they had left, nothing was right with the close knit family. Edward never came out of his room and a continuous wave of depression could be felt rolling out in waved from behind his door.

In the past decades they had traveled all around and never settled in one area for very long before they packed up and left. They had al currently resided in California and it could be crazy to think of the reasons why they would move there. It was sunny most of the time but the night scene of course was one to die for.

One thing that was very fortunate was that all through the drama and depression they had all decided to stay together and help each other through the pain of losing the person they all held dear to them.

They knew that Edward was trying to protect her and they didn't hate him for that but they had argued much in the beginning about leaving Bella behind. In the end, however, Edward got through to them of the dangers they could put her in and so they all decided to let the situation be.

Alice came walking down the stairs gracefully with her husband in tow.

"That sounds like a great idea, Rose. We need to bring our brother out and try to stop his sulking for at least a few hours. I know he misses her and so do I and the rest of the family, but that was the life he chose for her."

If Alice could cry, tears would have been streaming down her checks and so Jasper wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her as much as he could. However, he too felt it, and he felt that lot of it was his fault that they lost their little sister. Remembering back to the night of her 18th birthday was the biggest pain for all the Cullen's but they couldn't do anything about it now that she was gone.

As the three of them had consumed themselves in a motion of sadness, Emmett came through the kitchen doors and embraced his one and only true love. Rosalie, surprisingly let out a mournful cry and even though it never seemed like she liked Bella, it could be seen now that she indeed did cared for Bella.

"I think your right, Rose we all need to go out as a family and attempt to make Edward a little bit better. It's killing us but I couldn't even imagine how he's been holding up," Emmett had finally said breaking the silence.

"I'm going to try to get Edward to come out with us…" Alice said finally.

Alice unwrapped herself from Jasper's arms and made her way up the stairs toward Edward's room.

She lightly knocked on his door. Silence. But that's what she had expected, that's all that came from him lately.

She opened his door and cautiously mad her way into the room, immediately spotting him in far corner near his window staring out at nothingness. Alice walked up behind him and placed her hand on his back and rubbing it in a soothing motion.

"Hey…" Alice said after minutes of silence. Edward merely just glanced down at her and even though he had been feeding, Alice could see h darkness in his eyes. Sorrow. That emotion was so very evident in his eyes and Alice couldn't help but embrace her brother and she could feel his body shake ever so slightly and she knew how much pain he was in.

"Edward… come out with us tonight. Please, I know you hurt and we just want to get you out of here for awhile." He looked completely defeated and Alice knew it was because he didn't have the energy to up a fight against her request. It could be easily seen that he felt guilt on top o it all for putting his family in the position of worrying over him.

"We don't have to stay long but just to get the entire family out of the house, even for a little while, would be nice. We all miss you and were worried." He gently nodded his head once and Alice broke out in a small smile and hugged him and told him they would all be leaving in an hour.

**Back to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper**

Rosalie and Emmett had decided to go up and start getting ready for the night ahead of them. Jasper was left alone and he could hear all the conversations in the house. He could hear his wife talking to Edward but never a reply back.

Having enough of standing there, Jasper went off to find Esme and Carlisle and let them know of their plans of going out. He found them in Carlisle's study in the basement and as soon as he entered they both looked up at him.

It was clear how much of an impact their family was going through losing their last Cullen addition and he knew nothing would ever be like it once was in the house.

"Were going out tonight so if you two want you can accompany us, Alice and Rose really wan to get Edward to cheer up a little bit," Japer explained to them and Esme let a small smile grace her face and she patted her husband's shoulder and left to get ready.

**Alice POV**

I could feel my family members around me rushing to get ready and as I left Edward's room I had a feeling about tonight. It had been a long time since I had got a vision and that thought had worried us all. I wondered if it just had to do with all the sorrow and how my head hasn't been completely there in these past decades.

I went to mine and Jasper's room and I quickly threw on a pair of cute low rise jeans that were slightly faded and a pink blouson tube bra top. I didn't bother with anything else so I threw on a pair of pink sandals and went to go see my husband.

As I walked down the stairs I see everyone is ready to go. I see that Rose is wearing a pleated black mini skirt with a red bow halter top. Emmett is in a regular dark washed jeans with a white t shirt and my husband is wearing dressy black slacks with a a regular t shirt to go with it.

Carlisle is just wearing casual clothes and Esme is wearing a long tango skirt with a matching blouse. It was obvious that they'd do some dancing on the floor tonight. Then lastly, is Edward and he's wearing a very dark washed jean, similar yet different, to the ones Emmett is wearing and a midnight blue button down.

I look around at my family, we all exchange glances before we all separate into different cars on our way to the nightclub. I had a deep feeling that something would come out of tonight in a positive way.

**Back to Bella**

I pulled up to the V2o nightclub and quickly parked my car in the lot and checked my appearance in my rearview mirror and got out of my car. I clicked the lock button my car flashed as it locked itself and I continued to make my way to the front doors of the club.

As I was entering I caught a smell in the air and it was all too familiar but I couldn't exactly place it. So I ignored it and continued to enter the club flashing my I.D. to the bouncer and I gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Good evening Bella. Its great to see you've made your way back here again," He said as usual.

I nodded my head and entered the club and got hit with the aroma of boos, smoke, human lust, and the sound of loud music blaring. Yes, tonight was going to be one to remember.

I made my best to make an appearance and it wasn't so heard. Everyone was always awestruck when I entered a room. I looked around at all the other girls and felt nothing but jealousy and hate from them and most of the guys held lust in their eyes at the sight of me. I loved getting that reaction from people and it always made my day to get under the human's skin.

David and I used to play a game when we went to dance clubs. See how many humans tried to either bed you or tried to seduce you by the end of the night. Then we would meet up and compare the numbers. It was always a close tie but I of course always came out on top.

By no means do I hold a high self esteem but when I know I look good, I know I look good.

I made my way over to the bar casually and I noticed my usual bar tender was not there yet so I ordered a few shots of Vodka and grabbed a bottle of Corona. I took a seat at the far table and scanned the club for anything out of place. The scent had drifted back and I knew who or whatever it was had entered the club.

Brushing it off, I figured it was just a pigment of my imagination and I downed my beer before making my way towards the crowd of people. I could already feel the alcohol making its way through my system and I was glad for having so many human traits left.

The beat in the song kicked up a bit and I could feel the bass pulse through my chest as it continued to get louder. I dipped my hips to the rhythm and I moved with the people around me.

"_Hey what's happ'nin' homie? _

_This ya lil' whoa Plies man _

_I ran across a nice lil' baby the other day homie _

_Lil' mama so bad she had me hypnotized cuzz couldn't even get my eyes off her_

_I'mma tell you how it feel to be hypnotized"_

I raised my hand up over my head and I let the beat flow through my body and I could feel a few pairs on my back through the whole song. I felt the lusty men around me stare at my body as I bumped and grinded to the music. I even felt someone from behind me pull me flush against their chest and their erection was evident to my lower back.

I de attached myself from, them as the song came to the end and I heard complaints but I didn't care. I needed another drink. I made my way over to my table and as I was walking I could still feel eyes burning holes into my back and so I turned in order to see who it could be. But when I turned I was confronted with a family of golden eyes.

**To the Cullen's**

**E POV**

We all sped our way to the V2o club and even though I tried to be happy my family, my heart just wasn't in it. Alice insisted that we only take two cars and so I rode with Carlisle and Esme while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett took the other car.

As we pulled in I looked at the scenery around me and I took in all of the people parading around the parking lot mostly drunk. The lights inside the building flashed and the music boomed from the doors. One thing however, did catch my attention, freesias. But that couldn't be, there was no smell out there that could ever smell like my angel. Could it be possible? No, I was probably imagining it all like before.

My family turned to me and I knew they were waiting for me to follow up with them to the entrance. We all gracefully made our way up to the bouncer and Alice and Rosalie dazzled the man and got us all into the club without having to wait.

As we entered the club I could see Carlisle's face contorts to disgust at the crudeness of the music and he actions of the people around them. Esme had the same look as her husband but she chose to say nothing about it and just enjoy the time with all of us. Alice and Rosalie, however, seemed to be enjoying themselves and a lot and together all seven of us took a table to the far corner of the club.

I placed myself next to Carlisle and Esme while Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all piled themselves around us. We all sat watching the dance floor and Alice and Rosalie made small talk while I was searching for the scent I kept catching around me. It mesmerized me and it confused me beyond words.

I followed my nose however and it landed me on this one particular girl who had a sun kissed tan with a huge tattoo on her back. She was grinding to the music with such grace it nearly took my breath away. Her hair ran down her back like a cascade of waves and it held the colors of an original brunette with streaks of blonde erupting all throughout her head. Her entire back was bare and the skin looked gentle to the touch but it was obvious she took good care of her body

Her motions captivated me and it was obvious all the human men around her saw it because they were all over her. I couldn't place it and it was impossible to think it could be but I was sure that could be my angel. But how is she still alive and in this condition decades later. I was overacting, that had to be it.

As I glanced over at my family they too, however, was captivated by the woman on the dance floor. We all watched as she briefly turned in our direction and I saw her face. Her eyes were close but that was MY Bella! She had gone through quite the transformation and even though she seemed completely human, it was obvious she wasn't by the strength emitting from her.

I felt a hand on mine and I turned to see Alice and the rest of the family looking to me.

"Is that…?" Alice couldn't even finish her sentence. We all just stared at the beauty that floated across the dance floor and then I saw one of the men be bold and wrap their arms around MY angel's waist. This angered my beyond belief and I knew I had to talk to her, we all did.

We heard the song start to come to an end and Bella took herself away from the man and it was obvious that he didn't want to go just yet. But it was apparent that she shot him down because of the look of defeat on his face as he walked over to his buddies.

I could tell she could feel us all watching but I couldn't help but try to get her attention. She was walking towards the bar when she suddenly stopped and looked over in or direction. In that moment our eyes connected and I could see so many emotions running through her eyes. We never broke eye contact as she started to make her way towards our table.

_A/N- Ok so how was that chapter everyone? I tried my best to make it more spaced out so it could be easier to read and if there any spelling mistakes, I apologize. But please give me reviews because it would be nice to see how I'm doing and if there's anything that I missed. Well, I am currently working on the third chapter so feedback would help encourage me to keep writing it. Well I hope your enjoying it and there is much more to come. _


	3. Reunions

A/N- Thank you for the reviews I've received

_A/N- Thank you for the reviews I've received!! I love hearing feedback from the readers. I may come to a point where I don't know where else to go in the story but when that comes I am going to possibly need some help. Seeing as the other stories I've started I was never able to finish. So if I run into any trouble with this story than will anyone want to help back me up? I'm ok with it now but I just want to have a back up plan if I get stuck. Just email me or something and let me know. Ok enough with my rambling and on with the story!! _

Reunions

**(B POV)**

I couldn't believe I was staring in the eyes of my once lost angel. He looked just as magnificent as I had remembered. His hair still held the reddish brown that drove me crazy. Even now all I wanted was to run to him and bury my hands deep into his mess of hair.

Even with his eyes darker they still held the golden sparkle in them that always was able to take all my fears away. Yet I could easily read so many emotions shining in them. Curiosity, pain, suffering, recognition, longing, love and guilt. Why my angel, why?

I couldn't help but be drawn in by them and I just simply couldn't take my eyes off the god before me. It was if the so many different questions and worries in my head had disappeared in that one moment. I couldn't ignore the hole that kept ripping apart in my chest.

You left me so long ago and yet you still hold the love and adoration in your eyes like older days. Was it me? Could I just be imagining those emotions? It didn't make sense to me what so ever. I guess I would be figuring out in the next few moments however.

But it didn't make sense to me. He didn't love me, right? Why do I have to be tortured so by the magnificence that stood before me? Why couldn't we just go back t the way it was before and have him wrap his arms around me and make my pain and loneliness go away.

I had a few options to consider at the moment, and the one I seemed to be leading towards the most was to run. Run away and hide away in my house till the end of time. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't cower away from them and show weakness. I had to be strong and confront them as they want to do.

I broke my contact from him and I glanced at all the others. Their faces all held the same emotions as my Edward but their main emotion was shock. But that was to be expected.

By now I should have been an older age and not look like I had decades ago. It was obvious they could tell what I was, just like them. But it seemed their main question would be how?

By now I approached their table and was standing only mere feet from the people I once considered my family. I hesitated as to what I should do and how to start off the conversation after the past forty some odd years.

Luckily for me though, Alice was the first one to break the silence along with Emmett. They both jumped with and ran over to me giving me the biggest bear hug I had received in the longest time. I easily returned it with as much strength they used on me showing them that I couldn't be broken easily anymore.

"Oh my god Bella, is that really you? How have you been over these past years? We missed you so much. I never thought this was going to happen after… well you know," Alice looked as if she could cry at the moment.

Her eyes welled up with tears that could never pour over. So I beat her to it and I cried hard then I ever imagined was possible.

"Hey there Bella, look at how much you've grown up. I can't believe it's you who I'm looking at," Emmett said with a loss of words.

It was funny to see him at a loss of words because he never seemed to be the type to not know what to say. I just smiled and laughed and cried. Our whole exchange probably looked crazy and insane to the bystanders but to us it was incredible.

They let me out of their embraces and I stared at the rest of them all. By now Esme was standing with Carlisle and they approached me quickly and told me how much they had missed me and how we have to all get together. Jasper and Rosalie also came up to me and I was surprised to get a huge hug from Rosalie. She wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her shaking.

It was unimaginable and I never thought her of all people would be happy to see me. As everyone stepped back and gave me room, I watched as my angel approached me and I could see the tears behind his eyes.

He seemed unsure of how to handle the situation so he touched my shoulder in a comforting gesture. The moment his hand touched my naked shoulder I felt a flame go up in the spot he touched. I lost it and I pulled myself into him.

He took that as my ok and so he pulled me so close to his chest. His arms encased me into one of the most intimate embraces that I had missed. I don't know how long we just stood there holding each other but when we finally broke apart I saw the whole family staring at our exchange with happiness.

I realized I had yet to say anything but I just didn't know what to say. I looked up at my Edward as he gazed down at me and I whispered to him.

"I missed you so much, my love…"

He stared into my eyes and for the first time his family heard him speak in over forty years he whispered back to me.

"I love you, Bella."

My eyes welled up and I couldn't believe the words that rolled off of his tongue so quickly. I felt as though I was floating and I couldn't stop the emotions coursing trough my body. But also in that moment, I realized my clothing choice, or lack of.

I knew he had seen my in a bathing suit before but now my body was way more developed then it had been those long years ago. I ignored it however and I noticed the family scoot over and made room for me to join their table. I gracefully took my seat and it just so happened that spot was next to Edward.

I looked up to him and said "We need to talk later," he nodded his head and we all sat there for a few moments enjoying the silence. Carlisle was the one to break it though this time.

"So Bella, how did all of this come about?"

I just looked t them all and I knew my story would hurt them all if they knew how I was turned.

"I'll have to explain it all later when we are away from everyone. But I can tell you about what my life was like afterwards."

"That would be wonderful sweets. Where are you staying? You are welcome to stay with us in our home if you would like? Not to put pressure on you but if it is a long story then you are able to stay with us tonight if you would like," Esme explained to me almost unsure if it was bad of her to offer.

I contemplated it for a while and I knew I would be tired after today and wouldn't want to drive back home. On top of that, after a talk with Edward I may just be too emotionally exhausted to go home.

"I would love that. I can stay for tonight and we can go form there in the morning. Plus I will be exhausted way later so I will need to crash for a few hours."

They looked at me with confusion and I could tell in that moment hey all drank in my appearance completely.

At that moment my favorite bar tender, Ben, came over to our table with a pen and pad and he glanced at all the newcomers who I shared a table with.

Ben is a middle aged man who did have a look of attraction to him. He stood at 5 feet 9 inches and he was a much built man but not overly built. He wore his brown hair in a wild and messy fashion and it fell over his eyes. His wore hard features and his nose came to a point which fit his face perfectly. His eyes we a dark brown that almost seemed black and it would be obvious that other women his age would see him as gorgeous.

His eyes came to rest on me and he spoke up. "Hey there darling, what can I do for my favorite costumer today? Would you like the usual?"

"Hey Benny, yea the usual would be great. I am so starved from my long day at the beach. But can you also throw in a bottle of Corona with my order?"

"Yes ma'am. So it'll be a double cheeseburger with bacon, French fries, potato skins, mozzarella sticks, fried clams and the Corona?"

"Yup, sounds good to me." I said and whenever I made that order I surprised him by finishing off every last bit of it.

"I know I say this every time but man! I have never seen a women your size able to pack away all of that food. So is there anything your friends would like to add to the order?"

"Like I told you before, I have a FAST metabolism," I looked to my family and they had all just decided to order waters. They didn't want to look conspicuous in front of Ben.

After Ben had left our table, they all looked at me with a look that could be seen as _'what's up with all the food'_ and so I figured that now was the time to explain to them.

"Ok, well you're all probably wondering about my appearance and how my human abilities are still in contact with me. The only reason I can figure out is because of the way I was changed. To start off I guess I will tell you all of the gifts I received during my change. First off, I look like a human, obviously, but I can still eat food, drink, sleep, and have the affects humans receive. I don't HAVE to do all those things to survive but, however, it can just enjoy them whenever I want.

There is also the other gift I had received in my change. I can project images from my mind into others minds and I can see the past of the person I touch. But I've learned to control it so I only see their pasts if I want to. It comes in handy at times but that's pretty much all of the things I'm able to do. With of course the vampire tributes like the speed, strength, agility and all that fun stuff," I explained to them.

"Well that does explain quite a lot. So what have you been up to all of these years?" Carlisle asked, pondering the explanation I had given them.

An idea popped into my head, and I figured I would try it out. "Well, it's hard to explain but I can show you the events up until I got changed. Just open your minds and I'll let the images pass to all of your heads."

They all agreed but Edward seemed to be shaky about seeing the way he left me. I took his hand and made him look me in the eyes to show him that everything was ok and then we broke contact as I closed my eyes and concentrated on the images I wanted to give them.

It started out right after Edward left me in the forest and I was a mess. I played a live movie picture of Charlie and the other man finding me in the woods and how distraught I looked. The mud was caked to my body and tears streaming down my face.

Then I quickly flashed to other scenes of me mopping around the house like a zombie and I showed then just how much their leaving affected me. Then I thought of how Charlie made me go and hang out at La Push ad how I met Jacob.

The entire Cullen family seemed to have an air of unease as I showed myself hanging with the La Push pack and images of my crazy stunts I pulled. It was easy to tell they were werewolves and just to classify that I showed flashed of me and Jake walking the beach, him in his wolf shape and mine in my human.

One of the moments did however slip through and because I left my mind dwell on my past with Jake. It was the time Jake had first told me he was in love with me, and me telling him I only saw him as my best friend.

Another memory that I just felt the need to throw out there was the motorcycles me and Jake put together and how well we had tested them out. Especially the time where I took it out on my own and landed myself in the hospital the day I lost control of it.

Then, my days of cliff diving with Jake appeared. The exhilaration I had felt as I plunged myself off the cliff and into the waters. My hair whipping in the wind as my body sliced through the air as I dove.

I quickly flashed out of that memory and I kept flashing little bits and events that happened up until the night of my change. As I approached I quickly closed my mind and released the Cullen's from the memories of my past.

Silence followed afterwards and I could tell they were all tense and deep in thought. We didn't get much more silence though because Ben came walking over with my huge order of food. He placed in the middle of the table and handed me my Corona.

He must have sensed or tenseness so he didn't stay long to chat he just took off to work more behind the bar. I was not going to let the mood ruin my meal though. By the time I had my bacon cheeseburger finished Edward broke the silence.

"Why did you risk all of that while you were human? You could have killed yourself!"

"To be truthfully honest with you right now, that was the point. Edward after you left there wasn't any meanings left for me to live. I had NOTHING left to live for. I was an empty shell and I just didn't care what happened anymore. Though, when Charlie figured out about my motorcycle incidents he nearly kicked my ass. But Jake was able to calm him to only ground me until graduation," I laughed at that memory.

Edward just stared at me in the eyes and I knew he didn't find much humor in my story. His arms wrapped around my waist and in that very moment, I knew the two of us would not be able to just be friends. We both wanted more and so I knew we would end up together after we patched up the situation.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 1:30 so I had called Ben back over and asked to get my food wrapped so I could eat it at my house.

"Bella, when id you want to leave? I have clothes you can borrow so you wont have to stop at your house for them." Alice said happy that I was going to spend the night with them all.

"Well we can leave now if you want but can we stay for just one more dance?" I had asked the family as I looked towards Edward. A slow song had started faintly in the background and I wanted to dance with him for the first time in forty some odd years.

Alice nodded her head and Carlisle and Esme decided they would start home and Rosalie and Emmett would ride back with them, leaving Jasper and Alice behind with them. They had also decided they would share a dance on the floor before we left.

Considering the beat of the song it was a rock song but of course we all made the statement by taking it as a slow dance song.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Edward took my hand and we made our way through all the people towards the center of the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped himself around my waist. His hands tickled the bare skin of my body and his touch engulfed my entire body in a flame that I didn't want to put out.

I stared up into his face and he stared back down into mine. He let his hand travel further up my bare back until he was caressing the curve of my back. I moved my hand free and used my fingertips to run over all of his features. His face leaned into my hand and I couldn't help myself in that one moment, as our faces leaned closer together, lost in the moment and song.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire

In that instant our lips met it was pure bliss to us both. Never had I thought I would be able to give into all my feelings in the first night we were reunited but I guess our love proved me wrong. I felt his arms tighten as hard as they could around my body and for the first time in a very long time I had felt complete. I had my world cradled in my arms and this time, no matter what, I refused to give him up.

My love, my angel, my god, had finally returned to me and we would live out our lives together time the end of time. My lips became fiercer in our kiss and I let my hands run up into his hair and I pulled him closer to me. I felt his tongue rub against my bottom lip begging for entrance and I knew this would be one of the most passionate kisses we were ever able to share without restraints.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear my whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark

We broke apart and I gently laid my head onto his shoulder and held him as tight as I could as the song came to an end. Slowly we pulled apart and reluctantly headed back to the table hand in hand. Alice greeted us with Jasper and they seemed to enjoy their dance as much as we had.

Alice gave us the biggest smile I've seen on her all night and I knew it was because of me and Edward. Having us both find happiness once again in our dark lives.

There were still so many things I had to tell Edward and a lot of it I didn't know how I was going to do. One of the major topics I needed to tell him was the fact that I no longer held my innocence. I had wanted him to take my innocence so long ago and I still wished I still held it but I lost it to David on one of my bad nights, and I knew there was no point sulking about the past and I had to move on with my future.

Together we all decided that Alice and Jasper would take the car they came over to the club with and Edward would ride with me in my car as we followed Alice's car back to their house. I felt good about spending my night with my family once again and I wondered how often I was going to have sleep overs now that I was reunited with the love of my life.

We all slid into our cars and I took off at full speed after Alice's car on the highway as Edward held my hand and wrapped his arms around me.

_A/N- So how was that?! I worked on this chapter all day so I hoped you all enjoyed it. I couldn't help but put Bella and Edward back together in this chapter because they belong together, lol. In the upcoming chapter though, Bella's going to have to explain EVERYTHING that went on after her change and what it all came about. So stay tuned and I hope you are enjoying it so far. Also, the song I used in this chapter is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet, and it is a very good song might I add._


End file.
